


Every Inch of You

by orphan_account



Series: Lapidot Week 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Caution, Cute, F/F, Hot, Lapidot Anniversary Week, Lapidot Anniversary Week 2019, Lapidot Week, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Very Mature, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cuddling. That’s how it started. Innocent cuddling under warm blankets.One thing’s for sure; tension rises fast.~Day 4 of Lapidot Week 2019 (August)• Longest one yet. Buckle up.• Extremely mature and explicit. This is your last warning.• Criticism is greatly appreciated!





	Every Inch of You

Cuddling. That was all it had been. 

Not even five minutes ago, Lapis had been holding Peridot in her arms underneath fuzzy covers, messing with her hair and holding her hand under the blankets. The only sound had been the quiet humming Peridot insisted would help Lazuli sleep. The only thing they’d needed was each other and the night to last longer. But things change. Even in the span of five minutes.

And it started with the simplest change. Peridot’s humming had started to turn into quiet moans as Lapis trailed down her neck with kisses and hickeys, the air blooming with newfound tension. 

“L- Lapis, why are you..” She mumbled, breathless and drowsy. To be fair, she had almost a passed out just a few moments ago. “Mmph-“

“Shhh.” Lazuli replied in an even quieter fashion, her lips planting another kiss on Peridot’s collarbone. “You think you can stay awake?”

Peridot scoffed playfully, rustling around in the sheets. “I’m fully awake, thank you..”

“You don’t sound like it.”

They continued just like that for a little longer. Lapis trailing along her body, kissing her and touching her every inch as they teased each other back and forth. The tense emotions stirring inside them had already begun to dissipate- until it was fired up again by one little word.

“L- Lapis~”

Lapis pulled back, her heart jumping from zero to 100 in one quick second. That moan was loud; at least, louder than the quiet and breathy moans earlier. Better yet, Peridot knew knew it drove Lapis crazy when she did that.. From past experience. And as Lazuli was frozen, Peridot took Lapis’ hand and moved it from her stomach- simply holding it for a moment- before placing it over her shirt.

“Why’d you stop?” Peridot muttered, her breath hot and shaky.

Lapis saw that as her cue. She leaned down, lightly biting at Peri’s stomach. She sucked, leaving a single hickey- causing Peridot to moan out again and hang her head back. But she didn’t stop there. Lazuli tugged on Peri’s shirt- and that didn’t get as much of a response. At least, not a very good response.

“No-“ Peridot grumbled, tugging her shirt back down.

Lapis whimpered. “Why not?”

“Not yet.”

She caught Lapis by surprise, sitting upright and pushing her down. And once Lazuli was pinned, Peridot straddled her with a newfound confidence, kissing her a few times before beginning. It was Lapis’ private show. A dance- but not nearly as slow. They were gonna make this last as long as they could. Her body rocked the bed back and forth, moving in a circular motion with her hands constantly wandering. They were either messing with Lapis’ hair, caressing her body, or letting her watch while Peridot touched and highlighted every curve she had.

“Peri~” Lapis giggled. “I didn’t know you could rock like this..”

Peridot leaned forward, placing a hand under Lapis’ chin and lifting her head a tad. “There’s a lot you don’t know I can do.” She teased, puffing out her chest in a confident motion before continuing Lazuli’s private showing and kissing her passionately wherever she could be kissed. Her lips, her cheeks, forehead, ears, neck- all of it was touched in some way as she moved along. 

“Show me something else then, hmm~?” Lapis whispered, bucking her hips. “What else can my Peri do..?”

Peridot responded almost instantly, her hands moving away from Lapis and to her own back as she discreetly un-hooked her sports bra. She then straightened her back, slowly and hesitantly lifting her shirt up. Lapis bit her lip and let out a quiet groan, her hands grabbing at Peridot’s legs. And as her shirt and bra were thrown off onto the floor somewhere, Lazuli’s grip on Peri’s legs only tightened. 

Her eyes were narrowed, full of lust and desire. “Damn, Dot. That was sexy.”

_ _ “Oh~?” Peri teased, her voice a faint whisper over Lapis’ panting and humming. “What else are you a fan of?”_ _

_ _ “I’m a fan of having my pants taken off.” Lazuli mumbled, rolling her shoulders._ _

_ _ Peridot shook her head. She leaned forward so she was lying on her partner’s chest, kicking her pants off and onto the ground beside the bed as she did so. “Contrary to popular belief, I’d prefer to start off from the top and work my way down.”_ _

_ _ Lapis raised a brow. “So you’re a fan of ranks now, are you?”_ _

_ _ Peri only giggled, resting her forehead against Lazuli’s for a few seconds. Their breathing evened out, their heartbeats besting in time. She took this moment of peace to slide Lapis’ shirt off, taking off her bra and earning a moan, before kissing her again. And again. And again._ _

_ _ “C’mon..” Lapis groaned._ _

_ _ “Kissing isn’t enough for you?”_ _

_ _ “Not when you’ve got me all fired up.” She growled, grabbing Peridot’s hair and gripping it tight. Flinching at the sudden contact and gritting her teeth, Peri moved down to Lapis’ chest, sucking in plenty of places and pinching plenty of spots Lapis seemed to like the most. Speaking of Lapis- the whole time, she was arching her back and moaning Peri’s name. To her, this was bliss. It felt wonderful. And it wasn’t even the main event. _ _

_ _ Finally, Peridot had reached the hem of Lazuli’s pants. And Lazuli wasn’t having it._ _

_ _ “Just take them off..” She groaned._ _

_ _ “Every time you complain,” Peridot insisted, grabbing the very edge of her pants and pulling them up just an inch. “you get another minute of foreplay.”_ _

_ _ Lapis let out a quiet whine. Although- internally, she found this to be quite the turn-on. “You can’t do that..!”_ _

_ _ “Two minutes.” Peridot narrowed her eyes, proceeding to peck her stomach and run her hands along her legs. “You think you can handle it?”_ _

_ _ “You better let me take care of you after this.” Lapis chuckled, grimacing at Peridot’s touch. _ _

_ _ She wanted more._ _

_ _ And that was the only reason Peridot didn’t actually count out the two minutes. She wanted to give it to her. It was driving the both of them crazy; Lapis, the wait, and Peridot.. Well, just having Lapis here and in front of her, moving at every touch, moaning and groaning and giggling along in pleasure. And let’s just say she couldn’t suppress the low moan from her throat when her pants were slowly lowered to the bed sheets and tossed to the ground. _ _

_ _ “Peri..” She mumbled, grabbing one of Peri’s hands. “ ..Can I grip onto you?”_ _

_ _ Peridot stared for a second. Wow, that was a lot hotter than Lazuli had intended. She nodded slowly, shaking their intertwined hands for just a quick second before taking her panties off. Her free hand made it’s way to Lapis’ core, spreading it’s outer lips apart before licking it in it’s entirety. Every little bit of her sex was touched in an agonizingly slow, yet breath-taking, motion. And Lapis’ breath was definitely stolen, because she arched her back and hung her head with an abrupt moan._ _

_ _ Then, and only then, did Lapis start panting. Even the thought of releasing was driving her crazy. She was already so close. Every touch made her writhe and gasp in pure pleasure, but she knew she had to wait. And not just for herself, either, even though edging for a while would make it feel a ton more intense. She needed to make sure Peridot was as close as she was right now before she was treated. _ _

_ _ Peridot was busy at work, licking and sucking and kissing everything she could in spots her partner seemed to enjoy. Anything that earned a response she would go back to- which made edging a little hard. But Peri knew that, and that was what she was trying to achieve. She wanted to hear Lapis _scream._ She wanted to sail her to the heights of her ocean, drive her back-road body to the point of no return.___ _

_ _ _ _ And Lapis was there._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “P- Peri-“ She moaned, throwing her head back once more. “Oh, Peridot! Yes- like that~ Oh, stars~”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Peridot would murmur sweet nothings whenever she got the chance, licking her clit in a constant circle and increasing in speed whenever her moans grew louder and louder. Lapis’ sounds only kept coming. It was obvious she was trying to suppress them, but it was also obvious that her strategy was not working whatsoever._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Her edging tactic wasn’t working, either._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “P- Peridot! Oh~ I can’t~ Agh..” She growled, her voice increased in volume to the point where she was screaming. Peridot had got what she wanted. “I’m.. Don’t stop..!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Lapis released all over Peri’s face, cum rushing out. But Peridot didn’t stop. She was told not to. She only increased her pace, milking everything she could out of her, hoping that soon the heater in her panties would be tended to. Lapis came once more before simply lying there with shaky breaths and a shuddering body. She would shake every few seconds, the last waves of relief rushing upon her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “That was..” She panted. “Holy crap..”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “I could say the same.” Peri giggled quietly, lying on top of her lover and caressing her cheek. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Remember what I said?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Said what?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Lapis sat upright, slowly but surely pinning Peri down. She wasn’t going to be nearly as anxious as Peridot had been, but maybe she’d be as slow. She was tired, and after doing a lap dance and seeing your partner squirt in front of you, Peri had to be turned on. “I said that you had to let me take care of you, too.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Peridot gulped nervously as her panties were slid off. Lapis had accidentally ripped them- which was fine with Peridot because holy crap, just the sound sent her core to another level of heat- but Lapis grew a little nervous, and delicately placed the torn garments down on the carpet before paying full attention to Peridot. Nothing else mattered now besides her vulnerable lover presenting herself neatly in front of her, waiting for some pleasure of her own._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ And Lapis wasn’t going to wait._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ She began to play with every little bit of Peri’s lower regions, massaging the areas near her main spot first before beginning to rub her clit back and forth in a delicate manner. And Lazuli didn’t know why, but Peridot wasn’t moaning. Instead, she bit her lip and forced herself to even her breathing out. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Why aren’t you making any noise, hmm..?” Lapis whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “I wanna hear your voice, pretty.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Peridot respond with a high-pitched, breathy moan._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Better. How about now-?” Lapis spoke much louder this time. In an abrupt moment, a finger worked it’s way into Peridot and began to move deeper, little by little. That sent Peridot into a frenzy of moans that almost convinced Lapis that she was at her high. The funniest- or hottest- thing about all of the sounds was Peri’s facial expressions. She looked like she was in a state of organized chaos, the pleasure causing dozens of grunts to come out with Peridot having nothing she could do about them other than enjoy herself._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “O- Oh.. Agh- Can you, mmph..” She groaned, squeezing Lapis’ hand. “ ..Go f- faster?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Lapis obeyed, her thumb circling Peri’s clit as she added another finger inside of her. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Stars- Lapis~! O- Oh-!” She was breathless and restless, groaning and grunting. Even though one hand squeezed Lapis’ wrist, Peridot thought she couldn’t sustain herself and gripped onto the bedsheets. “C’mon~”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “What’s my name?” Lapis muttered, pumping faster and faster inside Peridot as she awaited a response._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “L- Lazuli-“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “No, Peri. What’s my name?” She repeated._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Lazuli-“ Peridot moaned. “L- Lapis Lazuli~ Oh-“_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Lapis leaned over Peridot, planting kisses down her neck in an attempt to soothe her tension and calm her abrupt movements. “Good girl, good girl- c’mon, you’re close.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “N- No, I’m there-“ Peri murmured breathlessly. That statement was confirmed when Lazuli felt her wrist being squeezed to a point of intensity where she let out a quiet moan along with Peri. “O- Oh, stars! Oh Lapis, agh-!”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ Lapis pulled her hand out of Peridot and brought it up to her face, licking all of the sweet coating from her partner’s release off of it. Peridot couldn’t even move her limbs felt so worn out. So, instead of moving over to Lapis, she called out for her._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “Lapis.. I think you broke me..” She panted, her hand softening as it intertwined with Lapis’. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “I thought I broke you last time we did this.” Lapis giggled, lying down on the covers so they weren’t sleeping in a wet bed, and pulling Peridot close._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ “N- No, you really, _really_ broke me.” She murmured, cuddling up against Lapis and hiding her face in the crook of her neck.___ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ “We’ll see how you feel in the morning.” Lapis stuffed her face in Peridot’s hair, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. “I love you, Peri.”_ _ _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _ _ _ “I love you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
